A travel control device is known which plans a target route for a subject vehicle in accordance with presence or absence of an avoidance object which the subject vehicle should avoid, and drives the subject vehicle on the target route. With regard to this kind of device, JP2013-091401A discloses a device in which the target route is planned at the right side from a normal position when an approaching vehicle is detected at the left side of the subject vehicle and the target route is planned at the left side from the normal position when an approaching vehicle is detected at the right side of the subject vehicle.
In the above prior art, however, even when the road width of a road on which the subject vehicle is traveling is narrow and the distance along which the subject vehicle can move in the road width direction is small, the target route is varied to the right or left with respect to the approaching vehicle without exception. This may lead to a problem in that the passengers of the subject vehicle feel an uncomfortable feeling because the subject vehicle traces a different route than the route the passengers expect.